Digimon goez mulan
by Takari-God
Summary: I'm no good at summary's but hey the title tells it all so read and review and don't forget the reviewing part (@.@) I'm in trouble


Disclaimer:I dont own any charicters and tai and kari arent realated nobody is!{@.@}I'm in trouble!!!  
  
  
  
[Chinese guard is seen walking on The Great Wall. Ken's falcon swoops down and hits the guard on the head knocking his helmet off. The falcon lands on top of a flag pole in front of a full moon and lets out a large cry. One grappling hook comes over The Great Wall. The guard walks over to the edge and sees many grappling hooks coming towards him]  
  
Guard [yelling]: We're under attack! Light the signal!  
  
[Guard runs to the tower and up the ladder as Hun Bald Man #1 and Hun Long Hair Man appear trying to stop him. Hun Bald Man #1 breaks the ladder with his sword just as Guard reaches the top. The guard picks up the torch to light the fire and sees Ken jump over the edge of the tower and looks at him across from the caldron. The guard throws the torch into the caldron lighting a large fire. Ken watches as each tower lights their caldrons one by one]  
  
Guard [sternly]: Now all of China knows you're here.  
  
Ken [taking the flag and holding it over the fire]: Perfect.  
  
[Cut to the palace. The large doors to the central chamber open as General Tai walks in flanked on his left and right by soldiers and approaches the Emperor. He bows, then looks up]  
  
General Tai: Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern border.  
  
Takoto: Impossible! No one can get through The Great Wall. [The Emperor motions for Tai's silence]  
  
General Tai: Ken is leading them. We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately.  
  
Takoto [forcefully]: No! Send your troops to protect my people. Tai ,  
  
Tai: Yes, your highness.  
  
Takoto: Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible.  
  
General Tai: Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him.  
  
Takoto: I wont take any chances, General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat.  
  
[Cut to Kari using her chopsticks to single out a grain of rice on top of the mound of rice]  
  
Kari: Quiet and demure...graceful...polite...[picking up some rice with her chopsticks and eating a mouthful] delicate...refined...poised... [She sets down her chopsticks and writes down a final word on her right arm] punctual. [A cock crows] Aiya. [Calling out] Little brother. Little brother. Lit- ahhh, there you are. Who's the smartest doggie in the world? Come on smart boy, can you help me with my chores today?  
  
[Kari ties a sack of grain around Little Brother's waist. She ties a stick onto Little brother so that end of it is in front of Little Brother's face.  
  
She ties the bone on the end of the stick just out of reach. Little Brother begins to run after the bone which he cannot reach. Kari opens the door for Little Brother and he runs into the door frame, then out the open door. Little brother runs by the chickens and Khan - the family horse]  
  
[Cut to Kari's Father, Fa kamiya, kneeling and praying before the kamiya family's ancestors]  
  
Fa kamiya: Honorable ancestors, please help Kari impress the matchmaker today.  
  
Little Brother [running into the temple and around Fa Kamiya scattering grain around the floor]: Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark.  
  
[The chickens follow Little Brother into the temple and begin to feed on the grain]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Please, PLEASE, help her.  
  
[Kari steps up to the temple seeing Little Brother on his hind legs trying to get the bone. Kari bends the stick down so that Little brother can reach the bone. Little brother gnaws on the bone happily. Kari continues toward the temple]  
  
Kari [calling out]: Father I brought your--whoop! [Fa Kamiya bumps into Kari. The cup falls to the ground and Fa Kamiya catches the teapot with the handle of his cane]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari--  
  
Kari: I brought a spare. [Kari pulls out a cup from underneath the back of her dress and begins to pour the tea]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari--  
  
Kari [hurried]: Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning--  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari--  
  
Kari: And three at night.  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to up--  
  
Kari: --uphold the family honor. Don't worry father. I wont let you down. [Kari covers over the writing on her arm with here sleeve] Wish me luck. [Kari hurries down the stairs]  
  
Fa Kamiya [calling out]: Hurry! [to himself] I'm going to...pray some more. [Fa Kamiya turns and walks back into the temple]  
  
[Cut to the town with(the mom) Fa Kamiya looking worried]  
  
Bath Lady [poking out of her building]: Fa Kamiya, is your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient woman. [She goes back into the building]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Of all days to be late. I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck.  
  
Grandma Fa [walking in with a Cri-Kee in a cage]: How lucky can they be, they're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need. [Speaking to Cri-Kee] This is your chance to prove yourself. [Cri-Kee chirps approvingly. Grandma Fa covers her eyes steps into a busy street]  
  
Fa Kamiya [excitedly]: Grandma No!  
  
[The traffic barely misses Grandma Fa as she crosses the busy street. But two horse and carriage collide causing a big accident. She arrives at the other side of the street, uncovers here eyes and looks at Cri-Kee]  
  
Grandma Fa: Yep, this cricket's a lucky one. [Cri-Kee falls over out of fright]  
  
Fa Kamiya [sighing in relief]: Hai.  
  
[Kari arrives on Khan jumping over the recent accident in the street and jumps off with hay stuck in her hair]  
  
Kari: I'm here. [Seeing a stern look from her mother] What? But Mama I had to--  
  
Fa Kamiya: None of your 'xcuses. Now let's get you cleaned up. [They walk together into the preparation area]  
  
[Song: Honor to us all]  
  
Bath Lady: [all the while Bath Lady undresses Kari and pushes her into the Bath] This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're gonna turn this sow's ear Into a silk purse. [Bath Lady moves the silk partition aside showing Kari in the bath]  
  
Kari [spoken]: It's freezing.  
  
Fa Kamiya [spoken]: It would have been warm if you were here on time.  
  
Bath Lady [washing Mulan's hair]: We'll have you Washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Trust my recipe for instant bride You'll bring honor to us all  
  
Fa Kamiya [grabbing a sponge and Kari's right arm to start cleaning her. She notices the writing] [spoken]: Kari, what's this?  
  
Kari [Drawing her arm back and batting her eyelashes] [spoken]: Ahh, notes, in case I forget something?  
  
Grandma Fa [spoken]: Here, hold this [hands the cricket to Fa Kamiya]. We'll need more luck than I thought. [Kari looks on with an air of disappointment]  
  
[Cut to the hair dressers]  
  
Hair Dresser 1 [Brushing and combing Kari's hair much to Kari's chagrin]: Wait and see When we're through  
  
Hair Dresser 2: Boys will gladly go to war for you  
  
Hair Dresser 1: With good fortune  
  
Hair Dresser 2 [Finalizing the hairdo to look exactly like hers]: And a great hairdo  
  
Both: You'll bring honor to us all  
  
Fa Kamiya and others: [Kari following her Mother passes a xiangqi game and pauses to make an impressive move. Kari has a smug look on her face when Fa Kamiya comes back and drags Kari away] A girl can bring her family Great honor in one way By striking a good match And this could be the day  
  
Dresser 1 [Dresser 1, Dresser 2, and Fa Kamiya dress Kari]: Men want girls with good taste  
  
Dresser 2: Calm  
  
Fa Kamiya: Obedient  
  
Dresser 1: Who work fast-paced  
  
Fa Kamiya: With good breeding  
  
Dresser 2 [Pulling the dress tight around her waist]: And a tiny waist  
  
Kari [expressing her waist being squeezed tight] [spoken]: huh.  
  
All Three: You'll bring honor to us all  
  
Chorus: [Kari follows Fa Kamiya and sees boy stealing a doll from a girl. Kari grabs the doll from the boy and returns it to its owner] We all must serve our Emperor Who guards us from the Huns A man by bearing arms A girl by bearing sons  
  
Make-up Lady/Fa Kamiya: [Putting on Kari's face, powder, lipstick and eye liner] [in a 3 person round] When we're through you can't fail Like a lotus blossom soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale" You'll bring honor to us all [Make-Up Lady holds a mirror so Kari can see her reflection. Not looking pleased, Kari takes her single, short bang and brings it down in front of her forehead and smiles]  
  
Fa Kamiya [spoken. Fa Kamiya places a hair comb in Kari's hair]: There, you're ready.  
  
Grandma Fa [spoken]: Not yet! An apple for serenity [putting an apple in Kari's mouth]...A pendant for balance [places a yin-yang pendant under her sash] [sings]  
  
Beads of jade for beauty [putting beads around Kari's neck] You must proudly show it [Grandma Fa raises her chin high with her hand] Now add a cricket just for luck [putting the cage with Cri-Kee under Kari's sash in the back. Cri-Kee doesn't look pleased] And even you can't blow it  
  
Kari: [Walking to catch up with the other maidens] Ancestors Hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my fam'ly tree Keep my father standing tall  
  
Maidens and Kari: [Kari taking the parasol from Fal Kamiya and running to fall in line with the other 4 maidens] Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker  
  
All Townspeople: Destiny Guard our girls And our future as it fast unfurls Please look kindly on these cultured pearls Each a perfect porcelain doll  
  
Maiden #1: Please bring honor to us Maiden #2: Please bring honor to us Maiden #3: Please bring honor to us Maiden #4: Please bring honor to us Kari and Maidens: Please bring honor to us all!  
  
[All Girls and Kari arrive before the Matchmaker crouched down behind their parasols. End of song]  
  
Matchmaker [looking at her clipboard]: Fa Kari  
  
Kari [Jumping up and raising her hand]: Present.  
  
Matchmaker: Speaking without permission.  
  
Kari: Oops.  
  
Grandma Fa [to Fa Kamiya]: Who spit in her bean curd?  
  
[Kari walks into the Matchmaker's building with the Matchmaker following behind and closing the door]  
  
Matchmaker [looking over Kari]: Huh, Hmm, too skinny. [Cri-Kee escapes from his cage. Kari struggles to catch him] Hmph, not good for bearing sons. [Kari puts Cri-Kee in her mouth when Matchmaker turns around to face her] Recite the final admonition.  
  
Kari [nodding and smiling]: Mmm-Hmm. [Takes out fan and covers her mouth as she spits out Cri-Kee] Ptu  
  
Matchmaker: Well...  
  
Kari [with dignity]: Fulfill your duties calmly and re...f--[looking at her arm with smeared writing] spectfully. Reflect before you snack [surprised, Kari looks at her arm again] act. [now rapidly] This shall bring you honor and glory. [Fanning herself rapidly and sighing in relief] Huh.  
  
Matchmaker [snatches the fan and looks at it on both sides looking for notes not finding any. Kari smiles big when Matchmaker looks at her. Matchmaker grabs Kari's right arm pulling her along while smearing the writing and leaving some ink on her hand] Hmmm, this way. Now, pour the tea [Pushing a teapot towards Kari]. To please your future in-laws you must demonstrate a sense of dignity [Matchmaker smears ink around her mouth(like a beard). Kari staring at Matchmaker pours some tea onto the table then notices her mistake and pours the tea into the cup] and refinement. You must also be poised. [Kari notices Cri-kee in the tea-cup as Matchmaker takes the cup]  
  
Kari [quiet and timid]: Um, pardon me.  
  
Matchmaker: And silent! [Matchmaker sniffs the tea]  
  
Kari [reaching and grabbing the teacup]: Could I just take that back...one moment.  
  
[They struggle for the teacup and it turns over on Matchmaker and Cri-kee jumps down matchmaker's dress]  
  
Matchmaker: Why you clumsy--[Matchmaker feels Cri-Kee in her dress and dances around] Wooo, woooo, wooooooo, [Matchmaker knocks over her pot of coals, and sits down on the coals. Matchmaker jumps around screaming] Ahhhhhhhhhhh [Kari grabs her fan and briskly fans the charred area on Matchmaker's behind causing it to flame up. Kari looks surprised about her mistake]  
  
[Cut to outside Matchmakers building showing Grandma Fa with much noise coming from Matchmaker's building]  
  
Grandma Fa [to Fa Kamiya]: I think it's going well, don't you?  
  
Matchmaker [running out of the building screaming]: Put it out! Put it out! Put it out! [Kari takes the teapot, throws the tea on Matchmaker and puts out the fire. She bows, hands the teapot back to Matchmaker and covers her face as she walks toward Fa Kamiya and Grandma Fa] [with anger] You are a disgrace! [Matchmaker throws the teapot down smashing it to pieces] You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!  
  
[The townsfolk who have gathered whisper and walk away]  
  
[Cut to Kari walking through the gate with her home leading khan. She looks sorrowful. Fa Kamiya sees his daughter and smiles. Kari sees her father's smile. She covers her face with Khan's head and leads him to the water trough]  
  
[Song: Reflection]  
  
Kari: Look at me [looking at her reflection in the water trough] I will never pass for a perfect bride [taking off her earrings and beads of jade] Or a perfect daughter [Kari watches Fa Kamiya relating what happened at the Matchmaker's to Fa Kamiya] Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? [Kari releases Cri-Kee back to the wild] Now I see That if I were to truly To be myself [Kari hops along the bridge railing] I would break my family's heart  
  
Who is that girl I see [Kari looks into the pond and sees her own reflection] Staring straight Back at me? [Kari puts her hand on the Great Stone Dragon and looks toward the temple] Why is my reflection someone I don't know? [Cri-Kee rowing across the pond on a lily pad] Somehow I cannot hide [Kari walking into the family temple] Who I am [Cri-Kee watches Kari in the temple seeing multiple reflections of herself in the ancestors' stones] Though I've tried [Kari bows to the ancestors] When will my reflection show Who I am inside? [Kari finishes wiping off her make-up seeing her reflection in the stones] When will my reflection show Who I am inside? [Kari gets up and heads out the temple]  
  
[End of song. Kari sits on a bench under the blossom tree. Fa Kamiya approaches her, clearing his throat. Kari sees him approaching and turns her head away. Fa Kamiya sits down beside Kari]  
  
Fa Kamiya: My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year [looking up into the blossom tree]. But look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all. [Kari and Fa Kamiya share smiles. Drums start pounding announcing the arrival of Chi Fu and two guards on horseback]  
  
Kari: What is it?  
  
[Fa Kamiya gets up and walks to the entrance of their house with Kari following]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari, stay inside.  
  
[Grandma Fa clears her throat catching Kari's attention and motions inside.  
  
Kari spies the railing near the wall and climbs up to watch over the roof]  
  
Chi fu: Citizens I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial City: the Huns have invaded China!  
  
Townspeople [expressing surprise]: No!  
  
Chi Fu: By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army. The Xiao family [a family member steps up, bows to the guard and takes the conscription notice from the guard]. The Yi family.  
  
Yi's Son [holding his old father back]: I will serve the Emperor in my father's place.  
  
Chi Fu: The Fa Family.  
  
Kari: No.  
  
[Fa Kamiya gives his cane to Fa Kamiya and walks toward Chi Fu. Fa Kamiya bows before the horsemen]  
  
Fa Kamiya [standing proud]: I am ready to serve the Emperor. [Fa Kamiya reaches for the conscription notice]  
  
Kari [running outside to keep her father from taking the conscription notice]: Father, you can't go.  
  
Fa Kamiya [turning to see his daughter]: Kari!  
  
Kari: Please sir, my father has already fought bravely--  
  
Chi Fu: Silence! You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence.  
  
Fa Kamiya [looking away from Kari]: Kari, you dishonor me.  
  
[Grandma Fa guides Kari back away]  
  
Chi Fu [handing Fa Kamiya the conscription notice]: Report tomorrow at the Wu Shu camp.  
  
Fa Kamiya: Yes, sir. [Fa Kamiya walks back into the homestead refusing to take his cane from Fa Kamiya]  
  
Chi Fu [fading out as we follow Fa Kamiya]: The Chu family. The Wen family. The Chang family. The...  
  
[Cut to Fa Kamiya in his armory at night. Fa Kamiya takes out his sword and practices his stances. Whan he balances on his right leg, his leg injury acts up and he falls. Unbeknownst to her father, Kari watches in horror. She breathes heavily]  
  
[Cut to dinner. The Fa Kamiya, Grandma Fa, Fa Kamiya, and Kari eat in silence. Thunder can be heard and lightning can be seen through the opaque window. Kari pours the tea for her family. She slams her teacup down on the table and stands up]  
  
Kari: You shouldn't have to go.  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari!  
  
Kari: There are plenty of young men to fight for China.  
  
Fa Kamiya: It is an honor to protect my country and my family.  
  
Kari [angrily]: So you'll die for honor!  
  
Fa Kamiya [standing up and angered]: I will DIE doing what's right.  
  
Kari [starts to speak but is cut off]: But if you--  
  
Fa Kamiya: I know my place, it is time you learned yours.  
  
[Kari looking like she's about to cry, turn away from Fa Kamiya and runs outside into the rain storm and cries]  
  
[Cut to Kari sitting at the base of the Great Stone Dragon in the rain. Kari looks down to see her reflection in the puddle caused by the rain. She watches her parents in the bedroom. Fa Kamiya turns away from Fa Kamiya and walks out of site. Fa Kamiya blows out the light. Kari gets up and walks to the Fa Family Temple. Kari's image reflects off the stone tablets as she lights incense and places it in the hanging encense holder. She bows and prays to her ancestors. Getting up, Kari hurries down the steps. Cri-Kee sees her and hops down from above and follows her. Kari goes to her parent's bedroom and takes the conscription notice replacing it with the hair comb her mother gave to her. She pauses to give her parents a loving, sorrowful look and hurries out. Cut to Kari in the armory. She opens the cabinet with the armor. Using her father's sword, she cuts her hair short and ties it up above her head. She finishes putting on the armor and ties it in the front. She takes the sword and places it in the scabbard to her left. Cut to Kari in the stable doorway. Khan rears back in fright at the sight of Kari. Kari goes forward and comforts Khan letting him know her identity. Kari walks Khan out of the stable, Cri-Kee watches from the ground as she passes by. Kari takes one sorrowful glance back at her parents bedroom and rides Khan through the gate and off to camp.]  
  
[Cut to the face of a statue in the Fa Family Temple. The eyes glow. Cut to Grandma Fa. She wakes up with a start rising in bed. Cut to Grandma Fa walking into Fa Kamiya and Fa Kamiya's(you can sort out the boy from the girl) bedroom, both are in bed]  
  
Grandma Fa: Kari is gone.  
  
Fa Kamiya [waking up]: What? It can't be. [Fa Kamiya looks at his night stand and notices the hair comb in place of his conscription notice. He checks the cabinet and sees his armor is gone. He hurries outside] [calling out] KARI! [He stumbles while walking because of his leg injury] No.  
  
Fa Kamiya [kneeling down beside the fallen Fa Kamiya]: You must go after her. She could be killed!  
  
Fa Kamiya [sadly]: If I reveal her, she will be. [Fa Kamiya embraces Fa Kamiya]  
  
Grandma Fa: Ancestors, hear our prayer: Watch over Kari.  
  
[Cut to the Fa Family Temple. A wind blows out the incense at the base of the center stone. The center stone begins to glow as First Ancestor comes to life]  
  
First Ancestor [motioning to a bronze dragon]: Ozulong, awaken!  
  
[Mushu comes to life and falls to the ground flat on his back all being obscured by smoke]  
  
Ozulong [rising from the smoke arms stretched out]: I live! So tell me what mortal needs my protection Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there.  
  
First Ancestor [agitated]: Ozulong!  
  
Ozulong: Hey, let me say something. Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, vengeance will be MINE. Hrrrrr.  
  
First Ancestor [sternly to silence Ozulong]: Ozulong! These are the family guardians [motioning towards the stone statues on pedestals near the ceiling]. They...  
  
Ozulong [dejectedly]: Protect the family.  
  
First Ancestor [pointing to the empty pedestal]: And you, oh demoted one.  
  
Ozulong: I...ring the gong.  
  
First Ancestor: That's right, now, wake up the ancestors.  
  
Ozulong: One family reunion coming right up. [ringing the gong] Okay people, people look alive, lets go! C'mon get up. Let's move it, rise and shine. You're way past the beauty sleep thing now trust me!  
  
Ancestor 1: I knew it, I knew it. That Kari was a trouble maker from the start.  
  
Ancestor 3: Don't look at me, she gets it from your side of the family.  
  
Ancestor 2: She's just trying to help her father.  
  
Ancestor 4 [appearing out of thin air]: But, if she is discovered, Fa Kamiya will be forever shamed. Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate.  
  
Ancestor 5: Not to mention they'll lose the farm.  
  
Ancestor 1: My children never caused such trouble. They all became acupuncturists.  
  
Ancestor 3: Well, We can't all be acupuncturists.  
  
Ancestor 6: No, your great granddaughter had to be cross-dresser!  
  
[All ancestors argue at once, except First Ancestor]  
  
Ancestor 7: Let a guardian bring her back.  
  
Ancestor 8 [grabbing Ozulong and bringing him next to a guardian]: Yeah, awaken the most cunning.  
  
Ancestor 4 [taking Ozulong and holding him next to the stone rabbit guardian]: No, the swiftest.  
  
Ancestor 9 [grabbing Ozulong and holding him next to the stone monkey guardian]: No, send the wisest.  
  
First Ancestor: Silence! We must send the most powerful of all [Motioning to the Great Stone Dragon as it is seen through the window]  
  
Ozulong [climbs up the empty guardian post laughing]: Ho, ho, heh, heh. Okay, okay, I get the drift, I'll go. [All Ancestors give a quick look of surprise and laugh uncontrollably] You all don't think I can do it. Watch this here. [Ozulong produces a small flame from his mouth] Ah, ha, Jump back, I'm pretty hot huh. Don't make me have to singe nobody to prove no point.  
  
First Ancestor [grabbing Ozulong and pulling away from the post]: You had your chance to protect the Fa family.  
  
Ancestor 6: Your mis-guidance led Fa Deng to disaster.  
  
Fa Deng [with his decapitated head on his lap]: Yeah, thanks a lot.  
  
Ozulong: And your point is?  
  
First Ancestor: The point is we will be sending a real dragon to retrieve Kari.  
  
Ozulong: What? But I'm a real dragon.  
  
First Ancestor [grabbing Ozulong and pulling him away from the guardian post as Ozulong fights to hold on]: You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon. [First Ancestor throws Ozulong out of the temple]  
  
Ozulong [looking back into the temple]: So you'll get back to me on the job thing.  
  
[An ancestor throws Ozulong's gong and hits Ozulong in the face]  
  
Ozulong [walking with a slouch and banging the gong on the ground]: Just one chance is that too much to ask? I mean, it's not like it'll kill ya.  
  
Ozulong [rings the gong and looks at the Great Stone Dragon]: Yo rocky, wake up! You gotta go fetch Kari. [pauses as nothing happens. Ozulong walks over to the side of the statue] C'mon boy, go get her, go on, [throws the gong stick off the screen and whistles] Come on. [Angrily while climbing up the Great Stone Dragon] Grrr, Grrrr. [speaking in his ear and banging the ear with the gong] Hello, helloooooo. [curtly] Hello [bangs the gong extra hard against the ear causing it to break off]. Uh oh. [The Great Stone Dragon crumbles to the ground, head intact minus the ear]. [knocks on the dragon's head] Uh, Stoney, Stooooneeey. Oh man, they're gonna kill me!  
  
First Ancestor [calling out through the temple window]: Great Stone Dragon, have you awaken?  
  
Ozulong [holding the head of the Great Stone Dragon up to that First Ancestor can only see it's head and Ozulong's body]: Uhhh, Yes, I just woke up. And I am the Great Stone Dragon, good morning [Ozulong waves]. I will go forth and fetch Kari. Did, did I mention that I was the Great Stone Dragon?  
  
First Ancestor: Go, The fate of the Fa Family rests in your claws.  
  
Ozulong: Don't even worry about it, I will not lose face. [Ozulong falls down the hill under the weight of the Great Stone Dragon's head and lands on the dragon's pedestal with the head falling on top of him]  
  
Ozulong [muffled]: Ow, my elbow. Aw, aw, I know I twisted something. [Throwing the head off him] That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed! And all 'cause miss man decides to take her little drag show on the road.  
  
[Cri-Kee enters stage right]  
  
Cri-Kee: Chirp, Chirp.  
  
Ozulong: Go get her? What's the matter with you? After this great stone Humpty Dumpty mess, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple. Wait a minute, that's it! I make Kari a war hero, then they'll be begging me to come back to work. That's the master plan. Oh, you've gone and done it now. [Ozulong runs off stage right]  
  
Cri-Kee [hopping along side of Ozulong]: Chirp. Chirp Chirp Chirp.  
  
Ozulong [pushing Cri-Kee away]: Hey, what makes you think you're coming?  
  
Cri-Kee: Chirp, Chirp.  
  
Ozulong: You're lucky? Ho, ho, heh. Do I look like a sucker to you?  
  
Cri-Kee: Chirp. Chirp.  
  
Ozulong: Whach' you mean loser? How 'bout I pop one of your antenna's off and throw it across the yard. Then who's a loser, me or you?  
  
[Interlude]  
  
[Cut to Ken leading his army at a charge on horseback through a forest. He stops and motions stage right. Hun Archer, Hun Strong Guy, Hun Long- Hair Guy dismount and walk into the forest. They throw down two Imperial scouts before the rest of the army]  
  
Hun Long-Hair Guy: Imperial scouts.  
  
[Ken dismounts and walks towards the scouts]  
  
Scout #1: Ken.  
  
[He crouches down in front of them]  
  
Ken [adjusting Scout #1's collar]: Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Hun army. [motioning to the soldiers on horseback. The Hun army laughs]  
  
Scout #2: The Emperor will stop you.  
  
Ken [grabs Scout #2 by the shirt collar and lifts him up to his face]: Stop me? He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well I'm here to play his game [Ken throws Scout #2 to the ground and points his sword at Scout #1 as he gets up and runs] [calling out to the scouts] Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest armies. [Quietly] I'm ready.  
  
[The Imperial Scouts run off towards the palace]  
  
Ken [scratching his chin]: How many men does it take to deliver a message.  
  
Archer Guy [drawing back his bow]: One.[WHAT!!!they shot 'em?]  
  
[End Interlude]  
  
[Cut to Kari on a hill outside of the camp. Khan is sitting watching]  
  
Kari: Okay, okay, how 'bout this? Ahem, [in her manly voice] excuse me, where do I sign in? Hah, I see you have a sword. I have one too. They're very manly and tough [Kari bites her lip as she mishandles pulling the sword out of the scabbard and it falls to the ground. Khan rolls on his back in laughter. Kari throws her shoe and hits Khan in the head with it quieting Khan]. I'm working on it. Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army.  
  
[Ozulong appears as a giant shadow being cast on a rock with flames on either side. Ozulong's real appearance remains out of sight]  
  
Ozulong [in a Southern Baptist Preacher's voice]: Did I hear someone ask for a miracle!? Let me hear you say aye!  
  
Kari [Running and hiding behind a rock]: Ahhhhhh.  
  
Ozulong: That's close enough.  
  
Kari [from behind a rock]: Ghost.  
  
Ozulong: Get ready Kari your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by your ancestors-- [notices Cri-Kee making a hand shadow of a dragon on the rock and stamps him down with his foot] to guide you through your masquerade. [bending down to Cri-Kee] C'mon, you're gonna stay you're gonna work. [returning to Kari] Heed my word, 'cause if the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is death. [big flames shoot up from the rocks]  
  
Kari: Who are you?  
  
Ozulong: Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls. [Kari smiles big in anticipation of seeing her guardian] I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible [coming out from the rocks to show his real size] Ozulong! Oh hah, hah, pretty hot, huh? [Khan stomps on Ozulong. Kari pushes Khan back]  
  
Kari: Ah, my ancestors sent a little lizard to help me?  
  
Ozulong: Hey, dragon, dragon, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing [flips out his tongue to show Kari what he means].  
  
Kari: You're uh...  
  
Ozulong: Intimidating? Awe inspiring?  
  
Kari [making a hand gesture to denote his smallness of size]: Tiny.  
  
Ozulong [with a look of disappointment]: Of course. I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your cow here [patting Khan on the nose] would die of fright. [Khan tries to bite Ozulong] [pointing to the ground speaking to Khan] Down Bessy. My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, [leaning in and looking at Kari's chest] my eyes can see straight through your armor. [Kari cover her bust with her left arm and slaps Ozulong with the right] Ow. [angrily] All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family. [aside to Cri-Kee] Make a note of this [Cri-Kee grabs a leaf and a pen and starts writing]. [Loudly with gusto] Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow. Dis-  
  
Kari [pleadingly while covering Ozulong's mouth]: Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry [kneeling down in front of OZulong]. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before.  
  
Ozulong: Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more, we clear on that? [Kari nods emphatically]. All right. Okey dokey, let's get this show on the road. Cri-Kee, get the bags [Ozulong starts walking to the camp]. [to Khan] Let's move it heifer.  
  
[Cut to Kari at the camp's entrance]  
  
Ozulong [hiding in Kari's armor poking his head out from her back]: Okay this is it, time to show 'em your man walk. Shoulders back, chest high, feet apart, head up [Ozulong pulls Kari's head back] ...and strut 2, 3, break it down, 2, 3 and work it, [Kari walks into the camp drawing the attention the men who see her. Kari walks into a tent and sees a man picking his nose and another man picking out dirt from between his toes with chopsticks] Beautiful isn't it?  
  
Kari [making a face of disgust and continuing to walk]: They're disgusting.  
  
Ozulong: No, they're men. And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention.  
  
[Kari stops and watches (Izzy is yao)Izzy,(Cody is Ling) Cody, (Kenta is chin-po)Kenta and Tattoo Soldier]  
  
Tattoo Soldier [showing the dragon tattoo on his chest and belly]: Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm.  
  
[Izzy thinks for a moment, then punches Tattoo Soldier in the stomach causing Cody to laugh. Kari watches in utter amazement. Izzy kisses his hand]  
  
Cody [laughing]: I hope you can get your money back.  
  
Kari: I don't think I can do this.  
  
Ozulong: It's all attitude. Be tough like this guy here [looking at Izzy].  
  
[Kari looks at Izzy as he hocks up a loogie and spits]  
  
Izzy [noticing Kari watching him]: What are you looking at?  
  
Ozulong: Punch him, it's how men say 'hello.'  
  
[Kari looks at her fist, then punches Izzy from behind on the shoulder. The force causes Izzy to run into Kenta]  
  
Kenta: Oh Izzy, you made a friend.  
  
Ozulong: Good, Now slap him on the behind, they like that.  
  
[Kari slaps Izzy on the behind]  
  
Izzy: Wu hoo hooooo. [grabbing Kari buy the collar] I'm going to hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy.  
  
Kenta [Holding and picking up Izzy]: Izzy, relax and chant with me. Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa.  
  
Izzy: Ya Mi Ah To Fu Da.  
  
Kenta: Feel better?  
  
Izzy [relaxed]: Yeah. [Kenta places Izzy back on the ground] [to Kari while walking away] Aaaaa, you ain't worth my time chicken boy.  
  
Ozulong [loudly]: Chicken boy!? Say that to my face ya limp noodle!  
  
[Izzy grabs Kari by the collar cocking back his arm to punch. Kari ducks as Izzy hits Cody standing behind her]  
  
Izzy: Oh, sorry Cody. Hey!  
  
[Izzy grabs Kari's foot as she starts to crawl away. Ling kicks Izzy on the butt causing him to land on Kenta's stomach. Cody Jump attacks Kari, but she ducks and he lands on Izzy on top of Kenta]  
  
Cody: You're dead. [They fight on top of Kenta. Kari runs away. Cody notices Kari and then points toward her] Oh, there he goes.  
  
[Kari runs into a tent and stops. Izzy, Cody, and Kenta (in that order) run through the tent. Izzy stops short as he is about to run into a soldier in a line for food. He looks behind him with concerned eyes as Cody stops in time. Kenta bumps into Cody causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of congee and the cook behind it. The men look to the back of the line and spy Kari who has emerged from the tent. They angrily start walking towards her. Kari has a look of horror on her face as if trouble is about to brew]  
  
Kari: Hey guys.  
  
[Chi Fu watches and then walks into the tent. General Tai and Tk Tai are in the tent.]  
  
General Tai [motioning with his pointer to a map of the region]: The Huns have struck here, here and here. I will take the main troops up to the Tung Shao Pass and stop Ken before he destroys this village.  
  
Chi Fu: Excellent strategy, Sir. I do love surprises, Ha ha, ha, ha.  
  
General Tai: You will stay here and train the new recruits. When Chi Fu believes you're ready, you will join us...Captain. [General Tai hands a sword to Tk]  
  
Tk: Captain?  
  
Chi Fu: Oh, this is an enormous responsibility, General. Uh, perhaps a soldier with more experience--  
  
General Tai: Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques, [leaning back smugly stroking his chin] an impressive military lineage. I believe Tk Tai will do an excellent job.  
  
Tk [excitedly]: Oh, I will. I wont let you down. This is, I mean, I...[somberly] yes sir.  
  
General Tai [gets up and starts walking out of the tent]: Very good then. We'll toast China's victory at the Imperial City. [to Chi Fu] I'll expect a full report in three weeks.  
  
Chi Fu [to Tk]: And I wont leave anything out. [exits through the tent]  
  
Tk [while tying his sword to his uniform]: Captain Tk Tai, Hmmm, leader of China's finest troops. No, the greatest troops of all time. Heh, heh, heh, heh. [Tk walks out of the tent to see the recruits fighting. He stands stage left of Chi Fu and General Tai. Injured Recruit sees the General and salutes him as he falls to the ground. General Tai steps over Injured Recruit and mounts his horse]  
  
Chi Fu: Most impressive.  
  
General Tai: Good luck Captain. [The general and his mounted troops leave the camp]  
  
Tk [quietly, to himself]: Good luck, Father. [Tk looks at his troops and sighs]  
  
Chi Fu [smirking, with board and brush in hand]: Day one.  
  
Tk [shouting]: Soldiers!  
  
All Recruits [backing away revealing Kari and pointing at her. Kari is crouching in the fetal position on the ground]: He started it!  
  
[Tk approaches Kari and looks down over her. Kari looks up, sees Tk over top of her and gets up quickly dusting herself off]  
  
Tk [to Kari]: I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp!  
  
Kari: Sorry, [in her man voice] Uhh, I mean, sorry you had to see that. [with her fist she taps Tk on the shoulder] You know how it is when you get those, uh [pounding her chest] manly urges and you just have to kill something [slapping her hand], fix things, uh, cook outdoors.  
  
Shang: What's your name?  
  
Kari [stumbling]: Ahh, I, uhhh, I, uh--  
  
Chi Fu [stepping into Kari's face]: Your commanding officer just asked you a question.  
  
Kari: Uhh, I've got a name. Huh. And it's a boys name too.  
  
Ozulong [from the back of Kari]: Cody, How 'bout Cody?  
  
Kari [to Ozulong motioning with her head to Cody]: His name's Cody.  
  
Tk: I didn't ask for his name. I asked for yours.  
  
Ozulong: Try, uh, ahh, Chu!  
  
Kari: Ah Chu.  
  
Tk: Ah Chu?  
  
Ozulong: Gesundheit. He He, I kill myself.  
  
Kari [whispering over her shoulder]: Ozulong.  
  
Tk: Ozulong?  
  
Kari: No.  
  
Tk: Then what is it!  
  
Ozulong: Ping! Ping was my best friend growing up!  
  
Kari: It's Ping.  
  
Tk: Ping.  
  
Ozulong: Of course Ping DID steal my gir-[Kari reaches back and grabs holds Ozulong's mouth together]  
  
Kari: Yes, my name is Ping.  
  
Tk: Let me see your conscription notice. [Takes the notice from Kari] Fa Kamiya, *the* Fa Kamiya?  
  
Chi Fu: I didn't know Fa Kamiya had a son.  
  
Kari: Um, he...doesn't talk about me much. [Kari tries to hawk up a loogie and spit but the saliva just runs from her mouth. The recruits laugh]  
  
Chi Fu: I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic.  
  
Tk [to the recruits]: Okay gentlemen, thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice. And tomorrow, the real work begins.  
  
[All recruits growl at Kari]  
  
Ozulong [Popping out the front of Kari's armor]: You know, we have to work on your people skills.  
  
[Cut to Kari sleeping in her tent. Ozulong winds up Cri-Kee's wings. Cri- Kee rings like an alarm clock]  
  
Ozulong: All right, rise and shine sleeping beauty. [Kari rises and blinks] C'mon [rapping on Kari's head with each syllable] hup, hup, hup. [Kari groans, lies back down and pulls the covers over her head. Ozulong pulls the covers off Kari entirely] Get your clothes on. Get ready. Got breakfast for ya. [Ozulong jumps onto Kari's knee with a bowl of porridge] Look, you get porridge, and it's happy to see you. [Ozulong shows her the bowl with two eggs and bacon looking like a smiley face. Cri-Kee pops up out from the bowl of porridge] Hey, get outta there, you gonna make people sick! [Ozulong uses chopsticks to push Cri-Kee out of the porridge]  
  
Kari: Am I late?  
  
Ozulong [while feeding Kari]: No time to talk. Now remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt.  
  
Kari [with her mouth full of food]: But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt.  
  
Ozulong: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face [Kari looks at him with wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks full of food]. I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon scare me, girl!  
  
Kari [swallows the food]: Rrrrrrr!  
  
Ozulong [rolling back into the half eaten bowl of porridge]: Oh, that's my tough looking warrior. That's what I'm talking about. Now get out there and make me proud. [Ozulong ties up Kari's hair]  
  
[Khan whinnies and pokes his head into the tent]  
  
Ozulong: What do you mean the troops just left?  
  
Kari [acting surprised]: They what!? [Kari hurriedly puts on her clothes and jumps out of the tent going off to join the other recruits]  
  
Ozulong [running out from the tent calling after Kari]: Wait, you forgot your sword. My little baby off to destroy people [sniffle].  
  
[Cut to the troops muddling around near Tk's tent]  
  
Chi Fu [enters stage left]: Order people, order!  
  
Recruit #2: I'd like a pan fried noodle.  
  
Kenta: Oh, oh, sweet and pungent shrimp [Cody and others begin to laugh]  
  
Recruit #3: Moo goo gai pan  
  
Chi Fu: That's not funny.  
  
[Kari comes running up to the group]  
  
Cody [noticing Kari's arrival]: Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. [Kari stops between Cody and Izzy] [to Ping(Kari)] Hellooo Ping, Are you hungry?  
  
Izzy: Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich. [grabs Kari by the shirt collar drawing back his other arm. Kari hides her face with her hands. Cody looks away, closes his eyes, and puts his fingers in his ears so that he wont hear anything]  
  
All Soldiers [in agreement with Izzy]: Yeah.  
  
Tk [loudly]: Soldiers! [The soldiers line up quicky. Tk takes off his shirt and grabs a bow and quiver of arrows. Kari is duly impressed by Tk's physique] You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. [Tk walks down the line of soldiers] Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me.  
  
Izzy: Ooooo, tough guy.  
  
Tk [turning around with knocked arrow pointing towards Izzy]: Izzy. [All recruits take a step back leaving Izzy one step forward. Tk Points arrow skyward and shoots it into the top of a high pole] Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow.  
  
Izzy [bows to Tk]: I'll get that arrow pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on. [Izzy prepares to leap onto that pole]  
  
Tk: One moment, you seem to be missing something. [Chi Fu brings out two large bronze disks. Tk takes out one disk and holds it high speaking to all the troops] This represents discipline [Tk hands the weight to Izzy and the weight falls to the ground taking Izzy's arm with it] and this represents strength [Tk hands the other weight to Izzy making him fall to the ground. The troops laugh while Kari looks concerned]. You need both to reach the arrow.  
  
[Izzy climbs up the pole then slips down under the weight. Cody, Kenta, and Kari each take their turn and fall down. Kari rubs her behind as she walks away in front of Tk]  
  
Tk: We've got a long way to go.  
  
[Song I'll Make a Man Out of You]  
  
[Tk throws staffs to the soldiers. Izzy intercepts Kari's staff and trips her with it]  
  
Tk: Let's get down to business-- to defeat the Huns.  
  
[Tk throws up two clay pots and breaks them apart with his staff. The troops are highly impressed]  
  
Recruits [putting their staffs out at arms length, spoken]: Hua  
  
Tk: Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? [Kari puts a cricket down Kari's back causing her to flail erratically] You're the saddest bunch I ever met [Most soldiers fall as Kari moves uncontrollably] But you can bet before we're through [Tk does a somersault in the air landing near Kari. He takes a pole in the stomach. Tk stops Kari and takes her staff. He grabs her by the collar] Mister, I'll make a man out of you  
  
[Tk steps on a lever throwing up 3 targets which he hits with 3 arrows from one bow] Tranquil as a forest [The recruits try and fail. Kari gets ready to fire when Ozulong sticks a target on her arrow before she shoots. Kari looks at Ozulong's in shock and pauses. Tk looks disdainfully at Kari as she cracks a huge smile] But on fire within [Tk balances a bucket of water on his head holding a staff. The recruits fire stones at him which Shang deflect with the staff] Once you find your center You are sure to win [Kari wobbles with the bucket of water on her head. As the recruits throw stones at her the bucket tips over onto her head] You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue [Tk throws his hand down into a river and retrieves a fish. Kari throws her hand down into the river and retrieve's Izzy's foot. Ozulong comes out of the water with a fish in hand to give to Kari] Somehow I'll make a man out of you!  
  
Kenta [running through a field of fire arrows]: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
  
Izzy [following Kenta, falls and gets hit in the butt with an arrow]: Say good-bye to those who knew me  
  
Cody [Banging his head on a stone slab]: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym  
  
[Tk practices martial arts with Kari. With a punch to the face he knocks her back into a tree]  
  
Ozulong [from the tree acts as a boxing coach]: This guy's got 'em scared to death  
  
Kari [Ozulong pushes Karo back out into the ring]: Hope he doesn't see right through me  
  
Kenta [stops as he's hopping across poles protruding from water causing Tk and the recruits to pile into him]: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!  
  
Tk and Chorus: [Cannon fire misses the target in the middle of an open field. Cody kicks the support structure out from Kari's cannon and it begins to fall. Kari quickly grabs the cannon and it fires high and back towards the camp landing and exploding Chi Fu's tent] (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire [Picture of Tk looking over the camp from the hill not looking pleased] Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
Tk [his troops laden with poles on their shoulders carrying bags of grain - one on each side. They march up a mountain]: Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive [Chi Fu points Tk's eyes back to a struggling Kari who falls to the ground. Cri-Kee and Ozulong try to pick her up but hide when Tk comes up to her. Tk picks up her pole with grain, puts it on top of his and returns to the troops. Kari looks rejected] Heed my every order and you might survive [Tk hand the reigns of Khan to Kari] You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you?  
  
Tk and Chorus [Kari takes the weights and tries to climb the pole again]: (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river [Kari ties the weights together behind the pole and uses the cloth to help her shimmy up the pole] (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon [As the sun begins to rise the recruits come out of their tents to cheer on Kari] (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire [As Tk comes out of his tent, the arrow he shot up onto the pole comes down to his feet. He looks up and sees Kari sitting on top of the pole] Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
[order of events during the last repeat of the chorus: Troops hit all targets with arrows correctly. Kari racing in front of Tk and the recruits with the pole and weights on her shoulders. Kari kicking Tk in the face with a round house. Tk looking pleased. Kenta doing acrobatics on the poles as the troops follow. Staffs being thrown to troops, Izzy hands Kari hers. Izzy running through arrows. Izzy grabs Kari's staff and hands it to her. Troop staff practice #1. (Hya) Ling breaking the block Troop staff Practice #2. (Hya) Kari holding up fish. Troop staff practice #3. Cannon fire hitting the Hun Target. Troop staff practice #4 - jumping in the air (Hya)] (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
[End Song]  
  
[Interlude]  
  
[Cut to Ken sitting on top of a tree. He cuts off the very top with his sword. His falcon swoops buy and drops a doll. Ken takes the doll, sniffs it, looks surprised, and drops down to the ground]  
  
Ken [tossing the doll to Hun Strong Man]: What do you see?  
  
Hun Strong Man [feeling the doll]: Black pine, from the high mountains. [Long Hair Hun Man takes the doll from Hun Strong Man. Bald Hun Man #1 takes a hair as it passes by him]  
  
Bald Hun Man #1: White horse hair. Imperial stallions.  
  
Long Hair Hun Man [sniffing the doll]: Sulfur, from cannons.  
  
Ken: This doll came from a village in the Tung Shao Pass, where the Imperial Army's waiting for us.  
  
Hun Archer: We can avoid them easily.  
  
Ken [shaking his head]: No, the quickest way to the Emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her.  
  
[End Interlude]  
  
[Cut to Kari by the lake with Ozulong, Khan, and Cri-Kee]  
  
Ozulong: Hey, oh, ah, no, this is not a good idea. What if somebody sees you?  
  
Kari [from behind the reeds]: Just because I look like a man doesn't mean I have to smell like one.  
  
Ozulong [holding a towel covering his eyes with his ears]: So a couple of guys don't rinse out their socks, picky, picky, picky. Well myself I kinda like that corn chip's smell.  
  
Kari [running by Mushu and jumps into the lake splashing water on Ozulong]: Ahhhhhhh.  
  
Ozulong: Okay, all right, all right, that's enough. Now, c'mon, get out before you get all pruny and stuff [holding out a towel towards Kari keeping his eyes covered].  
  
Kari: Ozulong, if you're so worried, go stand watch.  
  
Ozulong: Yeah, yeah, [walking in a womanly fashion speaking in woman's voice] stand watch Ozulong while I blow our secret with my stupid girly habits. [back to normal] Humph, hygiene.  
  
Cri-Kee [alarmed, tugging on Ozulong's whiskers]: Chirp, Chirp.  
  
Izzy: Me first! Me first! Me First! [Izzy, Cody and Kenta run by Ozulong smacking him in the face with colored boxers]  
  
Ozulong [gasps]: Ah. We're doomed! There a couple of things I know they're bound to notice!  
  
[Izzy and Cody jump into the water. Kenta dips in his toe to check temperature then jumps in causing a large wave. Izzy and Cody ride the wave towards Kari. Kari sees them and hides her face behind a lily pad]  
  
Izzy [calling]: Hey, Ping.  
  
[Kari peeks over the lily pad and spreads it on the water covering her chest]  
  
Kari [speaking nervously and unnaturally in a manly voice]: Oh hi guys, I didn't know you were *here*. [Izzy, Cody and Kenta share "this boy is strange" looks] I was just washing, so now I'm clean and I'm gonna go. Bye, bye. [Kari hides behind a rock keeping her front facing the rock]  
  
Cody [from behind Kari]: Come back here. I know we were jerks to you before so lets start over. [extending his hand to shake hands with Kari] Hi, I'm Cody!  
  
Kari [covering her chest with her left arm, she turns and shakes his hand with an outstretched right arm, smiling]: Heh, heh. [Kari turns and wades away from Ling and runs into Chien-Po]  
  
Kenta [taking a lily pad off his head]: And I'm Kenta.  
  
Kari [waving slightly and smiling]: Hello Kenta.  
  
[Izzy stands on top of a rock looking down at the others. Kari looks down into the water and hides her eyes with her free hand]  
  
Izzy: And I am Izzy, king of the rock. And there's nothin' you girls can do about it.  
  
Cody [taking a fighting stance]: Oh, yeah? Well, I think Ping [elbowing Kari] and I could take you.  
  
Kari [wading away]: I really don't want to take him anywhere.  
  
Cody [following Kari]: Ping, we have to fight!  
  
Kari: No we don't. [unnaturally] We could just close our eyes and swim around.  
  
Cody: C'mon don't be such a g--Ouch! Something bit me.  
  
Ozulong [popping out of the water between Kari and Cody]: What a nasty flavor.  
  
Cody [with fear and gusto]: Snake!  
  
Kenta [while all three of them climb up the rock and on each other]: Snake, snake.  
  
[Kari whistles for Khan and wades back to shore. Khan comes close enough to shore and Kari hides behind Khan as she wraps a towel around her body]  
  
[Cut to Izzy, Cody and Kenta calmed down sitting on the rock]  
  
Cody: Some king of the rock! [Izzy pushes him off the rock]  
  
[Cut to Kari with towel wrapped around her]  
  
Kari: Boy, that was close.  
  
Ozulong [brushing his teeth]: No, that was vile! You owe me big!  
  
Kari: I never want to see a naked man again. [the rest of the troops run by naked and jump into the lake]  
  
Ozulong: Hey, don't look at me. I ain't biting any more butts.  
  
[Cut to Kari outside Chi Fu's Tent having dressed fully. Chi Fu and Tk are talking from inside]  
  
Chi Fu [fading in]: You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They would not last a minute against the Huns.  
  
Tk: They completed their training.  
  
Chi Fu: Those *boys* are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be Captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle.  
  
Ozulong [from outside the tent]: Oh no you don't. I've worked to hard to get Kari into this war. [to Cri-Kee] This guy's messing with my plan.  
  
Tk [grabbing onto the front of Chi Fu's clip board]: We're not finished.  
  
Chi Fu [pulling the board away]: Be careful, Captain. The General may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. And, oh, by the way, huh, I got that job on my own. [opens the entrance to the tent for Tk] You're dismissed.  
  
[Tk storms out of the tent and starts to walk by Kari]  
  
Mulan [in a manly voice]: Hey, I'll hold him and you punch, heh, heh... [Tk walks by without reacting] or not. [calling out to Tk] For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain. [Tk pauses to glance back, then continues forward]  
  
Ozulong [looking at Kari's fixed gaze on Shang]: I saw that!  
  
Kari [innocently]: What?  
  
Ozulong [teasing]: You like him don't you?  
  
Kari: No, I--  
  
Ozulong: Yeah right, Yeah sure. Look, [pointing to Kari's tent] go to your tent. [Kari walks away with a look of delight. Ozulong talks to Cri-Kee] I think it's time we took this war into our own hands [rubbing hands together].  
  
[Ozulong and Cri-Kee wait outside Chi Fu's Tent. Chi Fu emerges with carrying a scrub brush and wrapped in a towel and with big showering slippers on his feet. He whistles as he walks off. Ozulong and Cri-Kee enter his tent. Cri-Kee uses his legs to write up a letter. He finishes and Ozulong takes the paper]  
  
Ozulong: Okay, okay, let me see what you've got. From General Tai, dear son, we're waiting for the huns at the pass and it would mean a lot if you'd come and back us up. [sarcastically] That's great except you forgot, "and since we're all out of potpourri, maybe you wouldn't mind bringing up some." Hellooooo, this is the army! Make it sound more urgent, please! You know what I'm talkin' about? [Cri-Kee starts writing the note again] That's better, much better. [taking the note] Okay, Let's go.  
  
[Cut to Khan drinking water from the trough. Ozulong is on his back]  
  
Ozulong: Khan-ie baby, hey, we need a ride. [Khan squirts Ozulong off his back with water from his mouth]  
  
[Cut to Chi Fu walking out of the lake wrapped in a towel, sounds of laughter can be heart from the troops]  
  
Chi Fu [muttering]: Insubordinate ruffians. [then calling to the troops] You men owe me a new pair of slippers. And I do not squeal like a girl. [a panda bear chomps down on the slipper Chi Fu is holding] Aaaaaahhhhhh!(A/N:squeals like a girl lol)  
  
Ozulong [sitting on top of the panda bear behind a dummy of a soldier using sticks to gesticulate with the dummy's arms to push the note towards Chi Fu. Cri-Kee works the mouth]: Urgent news from the general! [Chi Fu looks over the panda] What's the matter, you've never seen a 'black and white' before?  
  
Chi Fu: Who are you?  
  
Ozulong: Excuse me! I think the question is: who are you? We're in a war man! There's no time for stupid questions. I should have your hat for that, [the panda starts walking forward] snatch it right off of your head [swiping with an arm at Chi Fu's hat. Ozulong turns the upper half of the dummy around after the panda passes Chi Fu. Chi Fu begins reading the message]. But I'm feeling gracious today, so carry on before I report you. [the panda walks up a tree taking Ozulong and Cri-Kee with him out of sight]  
  
Chi Fu [looking around for Ozulong but not finding him, then runs into Tk's tent]: Captain. Urgent news from the General. We're needed at the front.  
  
Ozulong [from up in the tree]: Pack your bags Cri-Kee, we're movin' out. [Cri-Kee high fives Ozulong]  
  
[Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For]  
  
Army Chorus [troops walking up hill]: For a long time we've been marching off to battle  
  
Izzy [close-up of Yao, then a shot of 2 cows]: In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle  
  
Cow [spoken]: Moo  
  
Army Chorus [showing troops marching]: Like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
  
Cody [catching up to Izzy and Kenta]: Hey, think of instead, A girl worth fighting for [Izzy, Cody and Kenta look upwards dreamily]  
  
Kari [spoken from behind]: Huh?  
  
Cody [grabbing Kari and drawing her close while pulling out a centerfold]: That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for [Kari runs away seeing the centerfold]  
  
[artistry section where the images are drawn like painted people. Cody is seen looking at a woman and then kissing her] I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars  
  
Izzy [lifting and lowering a woman over his head then opening his chest to show a gaping wound that we can see the woman through]: My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars  
  
Kenta [Kenta and a woman circle around then land on the edge of a large bowl of rice as a cow, pig and chicken fall beside them]: I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like: Beef, pork, chicken... [end painted people section, the last image fades into statues that the troops just passed]  
  
All Three: Mmm...  
  
Izzy [looking at Kari while crossing the river with swords over their heads. Kari looks disgusted and hurries forward]: Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer  
  
Cody [with armor full of water to make him look muscular]: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor [the water leaks out making Ling look like his normal self]  
  
Army Chorus [Ozulong whistles to ladies working in the rice field from out of the carriage holding cannons. Cri-Kee looks shocked. The ladies look and giggle at Kari who hides her face]: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!  
  
Izzy [Kari walks away from Izzy and into Kenta]: My girl will think I have no faults  
  
Kenta: That I'm a major find  
  
Kari [Caught between Izzy, Cody, and Kenta who all look up dreamily waiting for her ideal woman. She is forced to speak (sing)]: [spoken] Uh, [singing] How about a girl who's got a brain, [Izzy starts to look unimpressed] Who always speaks her mind? [Kari shrugs her shoulders]  
  
Cody,Izzy and Kenta [disdainfully, looking disappointed and disgusted]: Nah!  
  
Cody [grabbing Kari's shoulder and leaning on her, she takes his hand off and shakes her head disapprovingly. Cody leans against the carriage of cannons]: My manly ways and turns of phrase are sure to thrill her  
  
Izzy [hitting Khan so that the carriage runs out from under Cody. Cody looks upset then falls in the mud]: He thinks he's such a lady-killer!  
  
Chi Fu: I've a girl back home who's unlike any other.  
  
Izzy [aside to Kari]: Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother! [Kari smiles]  
  
Army Men [lining up locking arms across each others shoulders with Kari in the middle to her discontent]: But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!  
  
Cody [sitting on top of Kenta]: What do we want?  
  
Army Chorus: A girl worth fighting for!  
  
Cody: Wish that I had  
  
Army Chorus [Kari breaks away and walks in the opposite direction of the army]: A girl worth fighting for! (whistle) [Kari sees Cody, Izzy, and Kenta with snowballs about to pelt her so she turns around] A girl worth fighting--  
  
[All have stunned looks on their faces]  
  
[End Song]  
  
[Cut to ruins of a burned out village. The soldiers walk through the singed gate and look around at the few planks that remain from the buildings]  
  
Tk [from mounted horse]: Search for survivors.  
  
[Cut to Kari walking around the burned-out village. She finds a the doll that Ken was holding and looks up sorrowfully. Tk comes to her side]  
  
Tk: I don't understand. My father should have been here.  
  
Chi Fu [calling out from the top of a hill overlooking a valley]: Captain!  
  
[Chi Fu points down to the valley where the remains of General Tai's army can be seen. Flags poking up out of the snow, armor lying face down, broken cannon carts. Cody, Izzy, Kari, and a soldier have the look of horror on their faces as they look into the valley. Kenta walks up from the valley carrying a helmet]  
  
Kenta [handing the helmet to Shang]: ...the General.  
  
[Tk takes the helmet and walks to the edge of the hill. He draws his sword and stabs it into the snow upright. He kneels down and places the helmet on top of the sword. Kari approaches him from behind]  
  
Kari [softly]: I'm sorry.(WHY DID I PUT TAI AS THE GENERAL!?)  
  
[Tk gets up, turns around and puts his hand on Kari's shoulder and he walks by. Kari walks to the center of the troops. He grabs his horse by the saddle, takes one quick look of grief then mounts his horse]  
  
Tk: The Huns are moving quickly. We'll make better time to the Imperial City through the Tung Shao Pass. We're the only hope for the Emperor now. Move out!  
  
[Kari looks at the sword, takes out the doll she found and places the doll at the base of the sword. She turns around and joins the rest of the troops marching on]  
  
[Cut to Kari standing next to Khan saddled to the cart with cannons. A cannon blast shoots out of the cart and explodes in the air. The troops look surprised. Kari glances back with a scowl into the hole in the canopy of the cart to see Ozulong with a sorrowful face. Ozulong points at Cri-Kee. Tk charges up to Ozulong on his horse, Chi Fu right behind]  
  
Tk [angrily]: What happened?!  
  
Kari [stumbling]: Uhhh--  
  
Tk: You just gave away our position. Now we're--[an arrow hits Shang in the shoulder as he falls to the ground. Shang pulls out the arrow] [calling out] Get out of range!!  
  
[The troops hurriedly run away as many arrows start falling all around them. Kari pulls Khan by the reins to hurry him up. Fire arrows start hitting the cart with cannons attached to Khan. The cart begins to blaze with fire]  
  
Tk: Save the cannons!  
  
[The troops form a human chain and start taking the cannons out of the burning cart one by one while Kari ties khan to keep him from bolting. Kenta grabs many and hauls them on his own. The troops grab]as many cannons as they safely can and Kari cuts Khan free from the cart. She mounts Khan and charges away from the fire. The cart explodes sending Kari flying off Khan losing her helmet and sword which land near her. Ozulong and Cri-Kee, sent flying by the blast, scream and land near Kari.  
  
Ozulong: Oh sure, save the horse.  
  
[Kari grabs Ozulong with her right hand and grabs the sword with her left and runs to the troops position. Cri-Kee and Khan follow. Izzy, Cody, Kenta and other recruits set up cannons against rocks. They dodge a set of arrows that fall around them]  
  
Tk: Fire!  
  
[They launch a volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. As the cannon fire explodes, Ken's army hides]  
  
Tk: Fire!  
  
[Kari, Cody and Kenta launch a second volley at the mountain where the archers are stationed. No more arrows can be seen coming from the mountain position]  
  
Tk: Hold the last cannon. [Izzy poised to light his cannon, pauses. Ken and his troops appear at the top of the mountain] Prepare to fight. If we die, we die with honor.  
  
[Ken raises his sword high above his head and charges down the mountain at Tk's position. His falcon flies off his shoulder on Ken's war cry The Hun army follows]  
  
Tk: Izzy, aim the cannon at Ken.  
  
[The line of Tk's troops with Kari at the end draw their swords. Kari looks down at her sword and sees the reflection of a large snow embankment hanging to the side of a cliff. She rushes forward]  
  
[being pushed aside by Kari as she grabs the cannon]: Hey.  
  
Tk: Ping, come back. Ping!  
  
[Kari charges forward towards the oncoming horde of the Hun army being led by Ken and his falcon. Ozulong looks over her at the oncoming horde with worry in his eyes]  
  
Tk [starting to run after her waving his arms]: Stop!  
  
[Kari plants the cannon and aims it for the cliff with the snow overhang]  
  
Ozulong [seeing Ken riding closer to their position]: All right, you might want to light that right about now. Quickly! Quickly!  
  
[Kari takes out the flint and tries to light the fuse. Ken's falcon swoops buy knocking Kari down scattering the flint rock]  
  
[speaking to Cody and Kenta]: C'mon, we've gotta help. [they charge towards Kari's position]  
  
[Ozulong searches for the flint in the snow in vain. She sees Ozulong, grabs him and stretches him causing him to light the fuse. Ozulong lands on the cannon and the cannon fires off just above the charging Ken]  
  
Ozulong [tailing off as he rides the cannon toward the snow embankment]: You missed him! How could you miss? He was three feet in front of you!  
  
[The cannon lodges in the snow and explodes causing the beginning of a large avalanche. Kari looks up with an evil grin on her face and Ken watches in horror as many of his troops begin to be swallowed up by the snow]  
  
ken [recollecting himself and focusing in on Kari]: Yrrrrrrraah.  
  
[Ken swipes at Kari with his sword hitting her in the right side. Kari falls back grabbing her right side. Ken's horse stumbles. Kari uses this break to bolt away from the avalanche. Ken gains his composure and starts to gallop away from the avalanche on his horse. Tk looks with shock as hee sees the avalanche coming toward him. Kari grabs Tk as she passes by him, turning him around and helping him run away from the avalanche]  
  
Izzy, Kenta and Ling [running towards the oncoming avalanche]: yyyyeeahhhhhh! [they stop. noticing the oncoming avalanche they turn around and run back to where they came from] Waaaaaaaaaa!  
  
[Khan jumps away from the troops position and starts to run towards Kari passing Cody, Izzy and Kenta. The avalanche swallows up Ken and his horse. Khan arrives at Kari's position just ahead of the avalanche. Kari jumps onto Khan and reaches for Tk. She grabs his hand, then the avalanche rushes forth breaking their grip, turning Khan around facing the oncoming avalanche of snow]  
  
[Cut to Cody, Izzy and Kenta standing behind a rock. They see the snow approaching close and run to larger shelter where the rest of Tk's army is positioned just as the avalance reaches their posision]  
  
[Cut to Ozulong riding down the snow on a shield]  
  
Ozulong [calling out]: Kari! Kari! [seeing hair sticking up from the snow] Kari? [Ozulong picks up the Hun by the hair]  
  
Hun Soldier: Arrrrr.  
  
Ozulong [pushing the hun soldier back under the snow]: Nope. Kari! [Ozulong picks up Cri-Kee out of the snow] Man, you are one lucky bug.  
  
[Cut to Kari riding Khan above the snow into the teeth of the avalanche. Khan and Kari are swept under by the snow and reemerge quickly. She looks back and sees Shang passed out riding the wave of snow]  
  
Kari [calling loudly]: Tk, Tk! [Kari turns around and rides to Tk's position. She picks him up and places him on Khan. She turns Khan around again to be riding upstream]  
  
[Cut to Kenta with Cody standing on him and Izzy standing on top of Cody]  
  
Kenta: Do you see them?  
  
Izzy [extatically]: Yes! [Izzy shoots an arrow with a rope attached] Perfect! Now I'll pull them to safe--[Izzy grasps at air as the rope completely passed through his hands]--ty.  
  
[Cut to Kari and Tk on Khan with Ozulong and Cri-Kee riding up to her on his shield]  
  
Ozulong [riding on the shield up to Kari, Khan and Tk speaking loudly, above the noise of the avalanche]: Hey Kari, I found a lucky cricket.  
  
Kari [speaking loudly]: We need help! [Izzy's arrow lands near by Kari and she picks it up and starts to tie the rope to Khan]  
  
Ozulong [Getting off the shield and carrying Cri-Kee with him]: Ooo, nice, very nice, you can sit by me. [Ozulong sees that they're about to fall over the cliff. He and Cri-Kee look frightened] Ahhhhh! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! I know we're gonna die! No way we can survive this! Death is coming! [Kari knocks the arrow and shoots it toward Izzy]  
  
Izzy [crying]: I let them slip through my fingers. [Kari's arrow lands in Izzy's hands. He grabs on and is pulled toward the cliff, the soldiers grab onto Izzy and hold him steady near the cliff edge with the rope taught over the cliff]  
  
Izzy: Pull  
  
[Kenta prays as he calmly walks up to the group of soldiers. He lifts them all up and pulls backward hauling Kari, Tk, Khan, Ozulong and Cri-Kee to safety]  
  
Ozulong: I knew we could to it. You da man. [Kari looks pleased] Well sorta. [Kari grimaces]  
  
[The soldiers help them up to the cliff]  
  
Cody: Step back guys, give 'em some air.  
  
Tk [catching his breath]: Cody, you are the craziest man I've ever met. And for that I owe you my life. From now on, you have my trust. [Kari smiles big]  
  
Cody: Let's hear it for Ping! The bravest of us all.  
  
Izzy [lifting his arm high]: You're king of the mountain!  
  
Kenta [jumping up and down]: Yes, yes, yes!  
  
Kari [beginning to stand up]: Ahhh, [she clutches her right side]  
  
Tk: Ping, what's wrong? [Kari removes her hand slightly to show the blood on her hand and seeping through the armour] [loudly] He's wounded, get help! [Ping starts to pass out. The images of Tk, Izzy, Cody, and Kenta begin to fade as she loses consciousness] Ping, hold on. Hold on.  
  
[Cut to outside of the medic tent. Kari and Medic are inside. Tk stands by the entrance. Izzy, Cody and Kenta look quite concerned. Cody drums his fingers on his knees. The medic comes out from the tent and whispers to Tk. Tk looks astonished and goes into the tent. Kari is lying down. She opens her eyes, sees Tk and smiles at the sight of him. She sits up allowing the blanket to fall to her waist revealing her form fitting bandages on her chest. She sees Tk's surprised look and realizes her feminine form is noticeable]  
  
Kari [gasping as she covers up]: Huh, I can explain.  
  
Chi Fu [stepping into the tent]: Huh? So it's true.  
  
Kari [calling after Tk as he steps out of the tent]: Tk!  
  
[Cut to outside the tent. Chi Fu hauls out Kari by the arm. Kari uses her other hand to hold the blanket]  
  
Chi Fu: I knew there was something wrong with you. [Chi Fu takes off Kari's hair tie and throws her to the ground] A woman.  
  
[Cody, Izzy and Kenta are shocked]  
  
Chi Fu [to the troops]: Trecherous snake.  
  
Kari [on the ground kneeling and hunched over, speaking to Tk]: My name is Kari. I did it to save my father.  
  
Chi Fu [to the troops]: High treason!  
  
Kari: I didn't mean for it to go this far.  
  
Chi Fu [getting in Kari's face and speaking to her while she whinces]: Ultimate dishonor.  
  
Kari: It was the only way. Please believe me.  
  
Chi Fu [to Tk]: Hmph, Captain?  
  
[Tk walks over to Khan and takes the sword out of the scabbard attached to Khan. Khan rears back]  
  
Chi Fu [to the soldier by Khan]: Restrain him.  
  
[Tk walks toward Kari with sword in hand]  
  
Izzy, Cody and Kenta [rushing toward Kari]: Noooooo!  
  
Chi Fu [putting his hand to stop Cody, Izzy, and Kenta from proceeding further]: You know the law.  
  
[Tk stands over Kari. Mulan looks at Shang then bows her head in anticipation. Tk lifts the sword high above his head and throws it down in front of Kari]  
  
Tk: A life for a life. My debt is repaid. [turns and walks towards the Imperial City] Move out!  
  
Chi Fu [coming up to Tk's face]: But you can't just...  
  
Tk [getting in Chi Fu's face]: I said, "Move out!"  
  
[The troops walk off toward the Imperial City leaving Kari behind with Khan, Cri-Kee, and Ozulong. Kari is sitting, shivering. Khan takes his blanket and wraps it around Kari with his mouth and sits behind her. Cri-Kee lights a fire with twigs. When he doesn't get warm, he moves under the blanket wrapped around Kari. Ozulong walks toward Kari carrying a stick]  
  
Ozulong: I was this close, this close to impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, an entourage. Man, all my fine work, ffft. [Ozulong picks up a dumpling with his stick, slumps down in front of the fire Cri-Kee made and begins to cook the dumpling over the fire] [glancing up] Hi.  
  
Kari [look of sadness]: I should never have left home.  
  
Ozulong: Eh, come on, you wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors, and losing all your friends. You know, you just gotta, you gotta learn to let these things go [looking as if he's about to cry].  
  
Kari: Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right. So when I looked in the mirror [picking up her helmet and looking at her reflection in her helmet] I'd see someone worthwhile. But I was wrong. I see nothing. [throws the helmet down and a tear runs down her cheek]  
  
Ozulong [picking up the helmet and spitting on it]: Well that's because this just needs a little spit, that's all. Let me shine this up for ya [wiping the spit to clean the helmet and holding it up to Kari]. I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty. [seeing Kari is not cheered up by his actions, he shows sorrow on his face] The truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors never sent me, they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions [Kari smiles].  
  
Cri-Kee [jumping on top of the helmet beginning to bawl]: Chirp, Chirp, Chirp. Bawl, Bawl.  
  
Ozulong: What!? What do you mean you're not lucky? You lied to me? [Cri- Kee nods] [to Khan] And what are you? A sheep?  
  
Kari [sadly]: I'll have to face my father sooner or later. Let's go home.  
  
Ozulong: Yeah, this ain't gonna be pretty. But, don't you worry, 'kay? Things'll work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish. [Ozulong hugs Kari. Kari smiles] I promise.  
  
[Cut to Kens's falcon flying over the avalanche site. Ken's hand pops out of the snow. He gets up and glances around]  
  
Ken [screaming]: Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaahhh!  
  
[Hun Archer, Long-Hair Hun Man, Hun Strong Guy, Hun Bald Man #1, and Hun Bald Man #2 each pop out of the snow and join Ken. They set off towards the Imperial City]  
  
Kari [seeing them from behind, gasps]: Huh. [Kari runs, grabs her sword, mounts Khan, and heads out following the Huns to the Imperial City]  
  
Ozulong: Home is that way! [points to the opposite direction Kari is heading]  
  
Kari: I have to do something.  
  
Ozulong: Did you see those Huns!? They popped out of the snow, like daisies!  
  
Kari: Are we in this together or not?  
  
Cri-Kee [emphatically]: Chirp, Chirp.  
  
Kari: Well, let's go kick some Huny buns! [Jumps onto Khan and utters fighting words as they ride off to the Imperial City] Wu Hu Ha Ga, Wu Hu Ha Ga  
  
[Cut to the victory parade in the Imperial City. Fireworks go off, kites are flying. The drummers march by, followed by the flutist, followed by the acrobats. The Parade Leader follows, then Tk and his men, followed by lion dancers]  
  
Parade Leader: Make way for the heros of China.  
  
[Tk leads the men on horseback, all have sorrowful looks on their faces. Kari rides up through the crowd and stops. She looks around and sees Tk in the parade]  
  
Kari [calling out]: Tk! [riding next to him]  
  
Tk [surprised]: Kari?  
  
Kari: The Huns are alive, they're in the city.  
  
Tk: You don't belong here Kari, go home.  
  
Kari [with a scowl rides khan to the other side of Tk]: Tk, I saw them in the mountains. You have to believe me.  
  
Tk: Why should I?  
  
Kari [riding ahead to block Tk's horse]: Why else would I come back? You said you'd trust Ping. Why is Kari any different?  
  
[Tk turns his horse and rides around Kari and goes forward]  
  
Kari [to Izzy, Kenta and Cody]: Keep your eyes open. I know they're here. Hya.  
  
[Kari rides off and stops near the entrance to the palace, she dismounts Khan and runs into the palace yard]  
  
Ozulong: Now where are you going?  
  
Kari [calling over her shoulder]: To find someone who will believe me. [Kari runs into the palace yard]  
  
[Cut to the parade procession stopping in front of the Emperor on the steps of the palace. Chi Fu stands next to Tk and gives him Ken's sword. The Lion dancers stop behind Tk. A palace man strikes a large gong and the people fall silent]  
  
Emperor: My children, heaven smiles down upon the Middle Kingdom. China will sleep safely tonight thanks to our brave warriors.  
  
[The crowd cheers]  
  
[Cut to Kari at the fringe of the crowd]  
  
Kari [approaching Man #1 laying her hand on his shoulder]: Sir, the Emperor's in danger! [Man #1 rips his shoulder away from Kari's touch and moves away] [agitated] But the Huns are here! [Kari walks up to Man #2] Please, you have to help me. [Man #2 walks away from Kari] [turning to Ozulong who is standing near her in the yard] No one will listen!  
  
Ozulong: Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Kari [irritatedly]: Ozulong!  
  
Ozulong: Hey, you're a girl again, remember?  
  
[Cut to Tk holding the sword before the Emperor]  
  
Tk [kneeling down giving the sword to the Emperor]: Your Majesty, I present to you the sword of Ken.(HA HA!!!Tk kneels before takoto)  
  
Emperor: I know what this means to you, Captain Tk. Your father would have been very proud.  
  
[Ken's falcon swoops down and takes the sword as Tk is giving it to the Emperor. The falcon rises above the roof and drops the sword to Ken who was sitting next to the gargoyles in the shadows blending in. He rises out of the shadows to catch the sword so that all the people can see his face. The masses of people gasp at the sight of Ken. Tk begins to draw his sword. All 5 of Ken's men jump out from behind the dragon knocking down Tk and grab the Emperor knocking off his hat. Hun Bald Man #1 and #2 carry the Emperor into the Palace. Long-Haired Hun Man and Hun Strong Guy close the palace doors as Hun archer knocks his arrow retreating into the Palace to threaten would be rescue attempts]  
  
Tk [getting up and running toward the closing doors]: No.  
  
Izzy [beckoning to the other soldiers]: C'mon.  
  
[Tk reaches the palace doors just as they close with all the Huns inside]  
  
Ken [laughs evily]: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.  
  
[Tk and his soldiers pick up a big stone statue and use it as a battering ram. They are unsuccessful at opening the door. Kari sees what's going on and arrives at the steps]  
  
Kari [to herself]: They'll never reach the Emperor in time. [She looks at the columns and runs near to the Tk and his soldiers. She whistles loudly catching the soldiers' attention] Hey guys, I've got an idea. [Kari runs around the palace to the right towards the columns]  
  
[Song: I'll Make a Man Out of You (reprise) plays in the background during the next action sequence]  
  
(Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
  
[Izzy, Cody and Kenta look at one another then drop the statue and follow Kari. Tk looks astonished. Around the corner Izzy, Cody and Kenta begin to take off their armor and dress as women. Once the transformation is complete, they take out their sashes and prepare to shimmy up the columns. Tk arrives and taps Kari on the shoulder. He takes off his cape and wraps it around the column to signify that he's coming along. They shimmy up the poles together]  
  
[End song]  
  
[Cut to Hun Bald Man #1 and #2 arriving with the Emperor and a high balcony within the palace. Ken drops down from the roof]  
  
Ken: Boo.(Be afraid very afraid lol) [Ken steps into the balcony next to the Emperor] [to Hun Bald Man #1 and #2] Guard the door [they walk off down the stairs that lead to the balcony]. [pacing around the Emperor] Your walls and armies have fallen, and now it's your turn. Bow to me.  
  
[Cut to the entrance to the stairwell that leads to the balcony. Hun Bald Man #1 and #2 come down the stairs and close the door, joining Hun Archer Man, Hun Strong Man and Hun Long-Hair Man. Kari and company are around the corner]  
  
Kari [whispering]: Okay, any questions?  
  
Izzy [whispering]: Does this dress make me look fat? [Kari slaps him] Ow.  
  
[Kari, Izzy, Cody and Kenta walk out smiling, giggling and trying to act lady-like including holding fans and waving fans]  
  
Hun Archer: Who's there?  
  
Hun Bald Man #2 [putting down Hun Bald Man #1's sword]: Concubines.  
  
Hun Bald Man #1: Ugly concubines.  
  
Cody [waving daintily, speaking to Izzy]: Oh he's so cute.  
  
[Hun Bald Man #2 smiles and waves back. Hun Bald Man #1 elbows Hun Bald Man #2. A bitten apple falls out from beneath Cody's dress. He pulls the dress out and turns so as not to expose the loss of figure]  
  
Tk [from around the corner putting his head down into his hand]: Aww.  
  
[Ken's Falcon sees Tk and starts to squawk. Ozulong from above singes off all his feathers with his fire breathing]  
  
Ozulong [to Cri-Kee sitting above him]: Now that's what I call Mongolian Barbeque. [Cri-Kee rolls on his back in laughter. The stunned falcon doesn't do anything]  
  
[Hun Bald Man #2 picks up the apple and offers it back to Cody. Cody, Izzy, and Kenta pull out the fruit they were using to simulate a woman's chest. Kenta takes his watermelons and smashes them on the heads of Hun Bald Man #1 and #2. He then smashes their two heads together and they fall to the ground. Cody pushes the apple into Hun Long-Hair man's mouth and kicks him in the stomach causing Hun Long-Hair Man to stoop over on the ground. Cody uses his head to crack Hun Long-Hair Man's back. Hun Strong Guy lunges his fist at Izzy and misses, he misses with the other. Izzy grabs the outstretched arm and flips him over onto his head. Kari kicks away Hun Archer Man's bow and knocked arrow, avoids his strike by turning her back to Hun Archer. She follows with a left elbow to the stomach followed by a left upper cut knocking Hun Archer to the ground. She sits on his back and uses the bow to pull his head back]  
  
Kari [calling out]: Tk, GO!  
  
[Tk runs out from behind the corner, charges through the door and runs up the stairs]  
  
[Cut to Ken and the Emperor on the balcony]  
  
Ken: I tire of your arrogance old man. [yelling and putting his sword at the emperor's throat] Bow to me!  
  
Emperor: No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.  
  
Ken: Then you will kneel in pieces. [Ken draws back his sword to strike the Emperor]  
  
[Tk runs up in time to block the striking blow of Ken with his sword. Tk swipes with his sword. Ken grabs Tk's arm and throws him towards the edge. Tk grabs onto a column and he flies over the edge and uses the momentum to swing back and kick Ken. Ken falls to the ground, Tk on top of him. Tk punches Ken. Ken grabs Tk and rolls over forcing Tk to be on his back underneath him. Tk uses his knee to hit Ken from behind as he uses his hand to hit him in the head. Tk forces Ken onto his back and grabs his arm pulling it behind Ken's back. Kari, Kenta, Izzy and Cody enter the balcony from the stairs]  
  
Kari: Kenta, get the Emperor.  
  
Kenta [standing in front of the Emperor and bowing]: Sorry, your Majesty.  
  
[Kenta lifts up the Emperor and runs over to Kari who is by a rope attached to a column in the balcony. Kenta uses his sash as a pulley and rides down the rope to the ground. Ken watches the Emperor leave]  
  
Ken: No!  
  
[Ken uses his free arm to elbow Tk in the face. Ken gets up and head- butts Tk and throws him to the ground. Tk lies limp. Kari watches Tk fall then she looks over the edge at Cody and Izzy now on the ground. Kenta runs off the screen out of sight]  
  
Izzy [motioning her to follow]: Come on!  
  
[Kari looks down at Tk with a worried look. Ken begins to approach Kari and the rope. Kari looks at the approaching Ken and then down to spy his sword. Thinking quickly, Kari grabs Ken's sword and cuts the taught rope. Ken reaches the edge and grabs for the falling rope unsuccessfully as Kari leaves the sword embedded in the column and runs to Shang's position. The crowd cheers]  
  
Ken: No! [He looks down at the crowd and realizes he cannot find the Emperor among the throng of people] Yrraaaaahhhh!  
  
[Ken turns and looks back and sees Kari looking concerned, holding up Tk. Ken pulls out his sword lodged in the column and heads toward them. As Tk sees Ken approaching, he puts his arm in front of Kari to ask her to leave and takes out his knife. Kari slides away. Ken comes up to Tk, knocks away his knife, slaps him in the face, and grabs Tk by the shirt collar]  
  
Ken [in Tk's face]: You, you took away my victory.  
  
[Kari's shoe hits Ken in the head and bounces back to her feet. Ken turns toward Kari]  
  
Kari: No! I did! [Kari pulls her hair back to look like she did when she was a soldier]  
  
Ken [looking at Kari]: The soldier from the mountains.  
  
[Ken drops Tk and starts after Kari as she puts on her shoe and runs down the stairs and through the doors to the balcony. She closes the door with the latch falling in place right behind her. She leans against the doors. Ken punches a hole in one door with his fist. Kari runs away from the doors down the corridor. Ozulong riding Ken's falcon like a horse catches up with Kari]  
  
Ozulong: So what's the plan?  
  
Kari: Ummmm.  
  
Ozulong: You don't have a plan?!  
  
Kari: Hey, I'm making this up as I...[looks out a window and spies the firework tower] go. Ozulong--  
  
Ozulong: I'm way ahead of you sister. C'mon Cri-Kee. [Ozulong and Cri-Kee jump onto a kite and use the wings to soar over toward the fireworks tower]  
  
[Cut to Ken. Ken breaks through the doors and catches up to Ken swinging his sword wildly knocking down a support column with every swipe. Kari runs and ducks his every blow. Kari climbs up a column to get out of Ken's reach. Ken slices the base of the column causing it to fall and break through the outer wall. Kari screams as the beam falls and comes to a stop. Kari gets up on the beam and jumps up to catch onto the awning. She looks off to her right and spies Ozulong arriving at the fireworks tower]  
  
[Zoom in on the fireworks tower. Ozulong lands near Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft (the firework lighters) on the edge of the tower]  
  
Ozulong: Citizens, I need firepower.  
  
Barry Cook: Who are you?  
  
Ozulong [Ozulong (using the wings from the kite) and Cri-Kee with wings spread like batman]: You're worst nightmare.  
  
[Barry Cook and Tony Bancroft jump off the tower and plunge toward the ground]  
  
[Cut to Kari. She pulls herself onto the roof and climbs up to the crest]  
  
Man in Crowd #1: On the roof.  
  
Man in Crowd #2: Look!  
  
[Kari lines up where she is standing with the fireworks tower across the way. Ken breaks through the roof behind Kari surprising her. Kari backs away and searches for something on her person to help her against Ken. She finds a her fan, takes it out, and opens it]  
  
Ken: It looks like you're out of ideas.  
  
[Ken lunges with his sword. Kari dodges to her right and lets the sword go right through the fan. She closes the fan back up on the sword and twists the fan with both hands so that Ken loses his grip. The sword flies toward Kari and she catches it by the handle slipping off the fan with her sword movement]  
  
Kari: Not quite. [calling out] Ready, Ozulong?  
  
Ozulong [behind Ken tied to a large rocket firework]: I am ready, baby. [He blows fire onto a stick and hands the stick to Cri-Kee who's standing on the firework] Light me! [Cri-Kee lights the fuse]  
  
[Ken approaches Kari. Using the sword as a lever, Kari lunges at Ken kicking him in the face then sweep kicks him and he falls to the ground. Kari picks the sword back up and stabs it into Ken's cape. The rocket on Ozulong ignites and hurls him toward Ken. Kari lies flat down on the left side of the roof. Ken sees the approaching rocket and tries to run, but the sword has him pinned to the spot. The rocket hits Ken square in the belly propelling him toward the firework tower. Ozulong grabbed onto the sword as he went by letting the rocket do the work. Cri-Kee hangs on to Ozulong's tail. Kari jumps back up to the crest of the roof and runs away from the fireworks tower grabbing Ozulong and Cri-Kee off the sword]  
  
Kari [while running]: Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof.  
  
[The rocket rides Ken into the fireworks tower causing masses of explosions and fireworks to fly everywhere. Kari jumps near the edge of the roof. Propelled by the explosion, she grabs onto a lantern that is hanging on a taught rope and starts to slide down. She looks down and releases her grip so that she lands on the back of Tk causing the two of them to fall to the ground. Ken's sword follows and lands on the ground near by]  
  
Ozulong [landing and flying backwards on his butt a couple of times pointing at the fireworks]: Ah ha ha ha ha. [Ozulong catches Cri-Kee with antenna on fire as Cri-Kee falls toward him] [to Cri-Kee] You are a lucky bug. [Ozulong pinches out the fire on Cri-Kee's antenna]  
  
Chi Fu [walking down the stairs in a tattered outfit and slightly burned]: That was a deliberate attempt on my life. Where is she? Now she's done it. What a mess. [Tk and troops push Kari behind them to protect her] [to Tk] Stand aside, that creature's not worth protecting.  
  
Tk [in Chi Fu's face]: She's a hero.  
  
Chi Fu: 'Tis a woman. She will never be worth anything.  
  
Tk [grabbing Chi Fu by the shirt collar]: Listen, you pompous--  
  
Emperor [walking down the steps]: That is enough!  
  
Tk: Your Majesty, I can explain.  
  
[The Emperor motions for Tk to stand aside. Tk and his men part giving the Emperor a clear path to Kari. Kari steps forward and bows before the Emperor. Chi Fu with a sinister look waits to write down the words of the Emperor]  
  
Emperor: I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Kari. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated a soldier, deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, destroyed my palace, AND...you have saved us all. [the Emperor bows to Kari]  
  
[Chi Fu looks at the Emperor actions astonishingly then immediately falls prostrate before Kari. Tk, Izzy, Cody, and Kenta follow suit. Kari looks up then turns around hardly believing what she sees as the entire Chinese population within the palace grounds fall prostrate on the ground in a wave like pattern, bowing to her. Khan bows with Ozulong and Cri-Kee on his back]  
  
Ozulong: My little baby's all grown up and savin' China. [to Cri-Kee] You have a tissue?  
  
Emperor: Chi Fu,  
  
Chi Fu: Your Excellency?  
  
Emperor: See to it that this woman is made a member of my council.  
  
Chi Fu [muttering to himself]: A member of your coun...[realizing what the Emperor has said] what? [stutters] But there are no council positions open, your Majesty.  
  
Emperor [to Kari]: Very well then, you can have his job [pointing out Chi Fu].  
  
Chi Fu [wobbling to and fro]: What?...My...[faints]  
  
Kari [smiles big then turns to the Emperor and bows]: With all due respect, your Excellency. I have been away from home long enough.  
  
Emperor [taking off his pendant]: Then take this, so your family will know what you have done for me. And this [handing her the sword of Ken] so the world will know what you have done for China.  
  
[Kari takes the gifts and hugs the Emperor]  
  
Izzy: Is she allowed to do that? [Tk, Cody, and Kenta shrug]  
  
[Kari walks away from the Emperor and is embraced by Izzy and Cody. Kenta comes up and lifts all three of them off the ground in a big bear hug. Kenta lets them all back to the ground again. Kari walks toward Tk and stops in front of him. As Tk begins to speak Kari starts to smile anticipating something good]  
  
Tk: Um...[Kari grins] You... [Kari smiles] You fight good.  
  
Kari [smile turning into disappointment]: Oh, thank you. [Kari walks toward Khan]  
  
Tk: [turning toward Kari and grunts with disappointment in himself]: Hmm.  
  
[Kari mounts Khan]  
  
Kari: Khan, let's go home.  
  
[Khan jumps down the steps and gallops on the flat parts of the stair case back down to ground level. The crowd cheers al the while. The Emperor approaches Tk and clears his throat]  
  
Emperor [to Tk]: The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all.(Wow takoto's whize or takotomon is)  
  
Tk [dumbfounded]: Sir?  
  
Emperor: You don't meet a girl like that ev'ry dynasty. [The emperor puts on his hat and walks back up the steps to his palace]  
  
[Cut to Kari's home, her father is sitting beneath the blossom tree. A blossom falls and lands on his leg. Kari appears at the threshold and moves toward her father. Fa Zhou sees her approaching and starts to stand]  
  
Fa Kamiya: Kari.(the DAD)  
  
[Kari quickly moves in front of her father and kneels causing him to sit back down]  
  
Kari: Father, I brought you the sword of Ken [hands the sword to Fa Kamiya(still the dad)] and the crest of the Emperor [hands the crest to Fa Kamiya(inyet still the dad)]. [with head bowed] They're gifts to honor the Fa Family.  
  
[Fa Kamiya(I bet Kari has a lot of relatives) takes the gifts and throws them down to the ground beside him to the surprise of Kari. He bends down and holds her arms outstretched]  
  
Fa Kamiya: The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter. [Fa Kamiya wipes away Kari's tear then hugs Kari] I've missed you so.  
  
Kari: I've missed you too Baba.  
  
[Fa Kamiya and Grandma Fa watch from the doorway]  
  
Fa Kamiya [sighing]: Ahhhhh(THE MOM *gets down and bows*)  
  
Grandma Fa: Great, she brings home a sword. If you ask me she should have brought home a ma--[leaving her mouth open when she sees Tk]  
  
Tk [just arriving]: Excuse me, does Fa Kari live here?  
  
[Grandma Fa's mouth stays open as she and Fa Kamiya point toward Kari's position. Tk walks toward Kari and Fa Kamiya(Dad)]  
  
Grandma Fa: Woo, sign me up for the next war.  
  
[Tk approaches seeing Fa Kamiya(Still the dad)]  
  
Tk [bows before Fa Zhou and speaks confidently]: Honorable Fa Zhou I-- Mulan [Mulan steps up. Shang sees her and speaks insecurely] Uh...Uh...You forgot your helmet. Ah but well, actually it's your helmet, isn't it?...[handing the helmet toward Fa Zhou] I mean...  
  
[Fa Zhou motions with his head for Mulan to take over. Mulan holds the helmet Shang offers]  
  
Mulan: Would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
Grandma Fa [speaking from stage right]: Would you like to stay forever? [Kari shakes her head with a smile at Grandma Fa's statement]  
  
Tk [reassuredly to Kari]: Dinner would be great.  
  
[Cut to First Ancestor grinning happily looking at the scene through the temple window. He watches Kari hand the helmet back to Fa Kamiya(dad once again). Ozulong climbs up to the window sill by First Ancestor's his head]  
  
Ozulong [tugging on First Ancestor's ear]: C'mon, who did a good job? C'mon, tell me who did a good job.  
  
First Ancestor [hesitantly]: Oh, all right. You can be a guardian again.  
  
Ozulong: Yeeeeeahhhhhhh. [Ozulong runs to his post and Cri-Kee bangs the gong awakening all the ancestors]  
  
Ozulong: Take it Cri-Kee.  
  
[Song: True to Your Heart -- No characters sing in the song]  
  
[Ancestor 1 does a dance from Pulp Fiction while Ancestor 3 does the Hand Jive]  
  
Ancestor 3 [spoken to Ancestor 1]: She get's it from my side of the family.  
  
Ozulong [spoken while swinging on a chain]: Call out for egg rolls!  
  
First Ancestor [disgusted]: Guardians.  
  
[Ozulong lands on the steps outside the temple. Kari walks up to him and rests besides him on the steps]  
  
Kari: Thanks, Ozulong [kisses Ozulong on the forehead].  
  
Little Brother: Bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark, bark  
  
[Little brother runs up the steps and into the temple with the bag of grain tied to him. The chickens follow him in]  
  
First Ancestor [annoyed]: Ozulong!  
  
[Roll Credits]  
  
[The End]  
  
*sigh* theres the end i'm open for anything like digimon goes frasier so no flames *sigh*I hate when a story ends well tell me what you want so please reveiw now *SCREAM* {@.@}HOLY SHIT I'M REALLY IN TROUBLE *Runs off screaming* 


End file.
